Why she never said goodbye
by luvinemmettcullen
Summary: Parents just don’t understand. Its like Romeo and Juliet. Sharpay is pregnant! She has to move far away from Troy. will they ever see each other again?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer-_ I own nothing of HSM and it's not fair –pout-

Paring-Troypizzle (that's my way of saying Troypay)

Summery-Parents just don't understand. Its like Romeo and Juliet.

_Why she never said goodbye_

Prologue- Happy Birthday

"Keep your eyes closed!" Troy said as he dragged Sharpay towards the destination he set up.

"Their closed as much as they can. If I try anymore they'll burst." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, ready, set, open them…now!"

"Oh my god. Troy, what is this?!"

"Happy birthday babe!"

"Oh Troy. A picnic?"

"No. A picnic under the moonlight."

It was Sharpay's birthday, July 2. Troy thought it would be a good idea to have a little romantic dinner with his girlfriend for her birthday.

"And now for the gifts." Troy announced after they finished their cake. "Tah dah! Here, open it."

"Okay hold your horses Bolton." Sharpay opened her present slowly just to annoy Troy. "AS I said before, oh my god! How much did this cost?" Sharpay questioned Troy as she examined her Platinum necklace with a little locket at the end.

"Don't worry about it. Here let me put it on you." Troy said as he strapped the chain in the back of her and pulling her hair over it.

"Troy, it's beautiful." Sharpay thanked him as she gave him a hug. The hug turned into a make-out session. Sharpay insisted that they go somewhere more private.

"How about my place?" Suggested Troy.

"Sure." Sharpay replied in a seducing tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: _Okay there you go. The prologue is how you say, finished. Hope you liked it. It's not all that good to me but the story will be better… Hopefully _

_Pleeze R&R._


	2. Strike one

_Disclaimer-_ I own nothing of HSM and it's not fair –pout-

Paring-Troypizzle (that's my way of saying Troypay)

Summery-Parents just don't understand. Its like Romeo and Juliet.

_Why she never said goodbye_

"Ugh, what time is it?" Sharpay asked herself as she woke up.

"Oh. Look who's up early!" Cooed Troy as he woke up.

"Oh My God! Troy did we do what I think we did last night?!"

"I depends, what are you thinking?" Troy wriggled his eyebrow while replying.

"Oh don't play dumb! You know damn well what I mean!"

"Okay! Yeah, we did."

"Troy!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why did let this happen? Why the hell didn't you stop me?!"

"Um lets see, well girl-friend plus boyfriend plus really _loving_ each other. You do the math."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"Sharpay, c'mon I'm 17 your 17. Of coarse our hormones are going wild-"

"Liar! You set me up. You know I can't resist against you." Sharpay interrupted.

"What!? No I didn't. If I do recall, you started it."

"Whatever. Look I need to get home. My parents must be worried."

"You really should consider getting your own place."

"Not yet."

"Okay. But it's really fun, I mean you get to do whatever you want."

"I don't care. Ugh, where's my shirt?"

"In the hall."

"Ugh!"

"Want me to give you a lift?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Sharpay. I mean drop you off at home."

"Oh. Fine."

After they got themselves situated, they finally left. Troy and Sharpay were listing to Ashley Tisdale's _Headstrong_ Album, Sharpay's choice of coarse.

"Troy, what are we going to do? Shit what am I going to do? What about my future, you know, as a performer." Sharpay said as she broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Added Troy.

"Well, what if I'm…you know…Pregnant?" Sharpay said in a whisper.

"Well what if your not? You just have to think positive."

"I'm trying to but what if I am. What will my parents think? What will the kids at school think?" At this point tears started to stream down her cheek.

"How about if I buy one of those pregnancy test thingies?" Suggested Troy.

"Fine. I really don't care right now."

"Sharpay, please cheer up?"

Sharpay just stared out of the window thinking of how everyone, including her, would handle that fact that she is pregnant, if she is.

"Hey, you wants some coffee or a doughnut?" Troy asked in a soft sweet voice.

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sharpay just continued to stare out of the window, this time blankly. Sure enough after about 7 minutes Troy came back.

"I bought you a decaf cof-"

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Scowled Sharpay.

"But this isn't food."

"I don't care. It's close enough."

"Well here. I believe this is for you." Troy then handed her the bag containing the pregnancy test. The rest of the drive to Sharpay's house was silent.

"Okay, we're here." Troy said as they pulled in front of her house.

"Okay. Hey nobody's home?"

Troy and Sharpay entered the house quietly just incase someone was home.

"Hello, is anybody home." Sharpay's voice echoed throughout the large house.

"Nobody _is_ home I guess." Troy cooed.

"Well that's good 'cause now I can go do this thing without a problem… Hopefully." The fact that she night be pregnant rushed back to her mind again.

"Hurry."

"Hey, you're comin' with me." She exclaimed.

"You mean I have to go in?" Troy whined.

"No you dumbass. You're going to come upstairs and stay in my room just in case anyone comes home."

"Oh, good."

5 minutes past. Troy grew more anxious every second, as did Sharpay. She walked in the room slowly. Her face was pale.

"Well. What did it say?" Troy anxiously asked.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…Pregnant." Tears started to run down her face.

"Oh god. Sharpay." Troy got up from the bed as fast as he could and cradled her.

"Oh Troy!" Cried Sharpay.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

Sharpay had finally calmed down after 20 minutes. Troy had gotten a little teary-eyed now and then but he managed not to cry. He remembered that his mom always told him to laugh instead of crying. Right now he didn't feel like laughing.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay sobbed

"Well you could always get a-"

"No! I can. I can't kill an innocent…person."

"I understand but what are we going to do?" Sharpay could here the concern in his voice.

"I don't know but we can't keep it a secret-"

"Hello, Sharpay. You home yet?"

"Oh no. That's Ryan! Um yeah I'm upstairs getting dressed."

"Oh good your home!" Ryan said with excitement.

"Quick climb out the window." She whispered to Troy.

"Are you crazy. I could fall."

"Which would you rather risk: Falling and breaking a few bones or facing my dad?"

"Ugh, fine."

Troy slowly climbed down the side if the house, gripping tightly on to the railing of the mini porch that Sharpay had right outside her bedroom, and the from their into the little piece of roof over top of the back door.

"Run!" Scowled Sharpay.

Troy did just as she said he ran al the way around the block and back to Sharpay's house to get his car.

"Why is your car right here, son?" Question a somewhat middle aged man not much taller then Troy.

"Um Sharpay had to use it, sir. I took the bus here." Answered Troy.

"Why didn't you just drop her off?"

"Uh, well, see I had to take a shower and she didn't want to get in trouble so I let her use it."

"Is that so? Well if I find out you two did something you weren't suppose to I'll-"

"Jake, leave him alone." Added a woman that seemed about the same age as the man. "Sorry he's just a little cranky. So did you and Sharpay have fun?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans."

"I told you to call me Julie. I won't be mad."

"I know. I haven't gotten use to it yet."

"Well you should go home and rest. You must of ran alone way." She said sarcastically.

_Crap, she knows_ Troy thought in his head. _Thankfully not all of it._


	3. Strick two and three, your out

_Disclaimer-_ I own nothing of HSM and it's not fair –pout-

Paring-Troypizzle (that's my way of saying Troypay)

Summery-Parents just don't understand. Its like Romeo and Juliet.

_Why she never said goodbye_

Chapter 2- Strike 2

Sharpay thought about what happened. Then her mind clicked,_ Crap! I left the test in the bathroom!_ She quickly but calmly slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the device and once again quickly but calmly tried to walk out before Ryan….

"What are you doing?" Questioned Ryan.

She thought quickly. She stuck the test in her pocket. "Nothing, why?" She fakley asked.

" 'Cause ya look suspicious of something."

"What are you talking about? Do you know something that I don't know, kinda, like, sorta?" Babbled Sharpay.

"Sharpay, you're babbling. What's going on?" Ryan said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And with that she turned around and strutted to her room.

"I guess that's why they call her the drama / ice queen." Ryan whispered to himself.

Once Sharpay went back into her room, she quickly locked the door and removed the strip.

"Ugh, gross!" spitted Sharpay as she disposed the test.

Later that night Sharpay and Troy were Im-ing each other.

A few minute later her mother called her down for dinner. She wasn't really hungry right now but to keep things straight she acted like nothing happened. Her parents always talked about their day, Sharpay had to make sure she didn't blurt out- "_Oh yeah and I'm also pregnant!" _She just kept quiet.

The next morning was a very tired morning for Sharpay and she felt like hiding somewhere where she doesn't have to show her face.

"Sharpay, you ready?" Ryan called out from the living room to the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah." Sharpay said as she grabbed her backpack.

The ride to school was usual-quiet with a little music.

Ryan broke the silence.

"Sharpay, what's wrong with you? You seem down today? And as your twin I know when something's up."

Sharpay let out a long sad sigh. "Okay. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Do you hear me? ANYONE."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm…I'm…."

"Pregnant?" Ryan finished as if it were nothing.

"Um… yeah."

"I knew it." Ryan stayed calm "I knew it was something big like this. When you said nothing was wrong last night I saw the strip bulging out of your pocket." Just then Ryan, too, sighed. "We just gotta get through this together and Troy too."

"What about Troy?" Sharpay quickly said. "Oh you probably know he's the father right?"

"Yeah. We have to tell someone before things get worse but only if you want to."

"Thanks Ry. Um, you can tell mom and dad if you want. I don't think I could get it out."

"Okay. How about after school?"

"Um………yeah, I guess. Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem. I don't think anyone should put pressure on you, hell, anyone shouldn't be when they're in this type of situation."

Sharpay's day at school was typical. Class after class, after class, after class, after lunch and so on. At the end of the day Troy wanted to drop Sharpay off at her house so they could talk but she told him about what Ryan and her were talking about earlier.

It was about six' o'clock when both of their parents came home. Ryan told his parents that he needed to talk to them and Sharpay too.

"What is it?" Sighed Charles, their father.

Ryan swallowed hard "Well as you know I've planed this family discussion for a reason."

"Yes we know. Now get on with it please." Added Katherine, their mother.

Ryan swallowed hard again "A few weeks ago it was our birthday. I went to dinner with Gabby and, well… Sharpay went with Troy some…" Sharpay cut off her brother.

"I'll tell you everything. Well…" Sharpay began after she shared an oh-you-finally-got-the-corage-to-speek-now look from Ryan. "It began on our birthday…"

_-Flashback-_

"_**Troy took me out on a romantic moon-lit picnic."**_

"_Keep your eyes closed!" Troy said as he dragged Sharpay towards the destination he set up._

"_Their closed as much as they can. If I try anymore they'll burst." Sharpay exclaimed._

"_Okay, ready, set, open them…now!"_

"_Oh my god. Troy, what is this?!"_

"_Happy birthday babe!"_

"_Oh Troy. A picnic?"_

"_No. A picnic under the moonlight."_

"_And now for the gifts." Troy announced after they finished their cake. "Tah dah! Here, open it."_

"_Okay hold your horses Bolton." Sharpay opened her present slowly just to annoy Troy. "AS I said before, oh my god! How much did this cost?" Sharpay questioned Troy as she examined her Platinum necklace with a little locket at the end._

"_Don't worry about it. Here let me put it on you." Troy said as he strapped the chain in the back of her and pulling her hair over it._

"_Troy, it's beautiful." Sharpay thanked him as she gave him a hug. The hug turned into a make-out session. Sharpay insisted that they go somewhere more private._

"_How about my place?" Suggested Troy._

"_Sure." Sharpay replied in a seducing tone._

"_**So basically it was my fault." **_

_-end flashback-_

The Evans parents sat there in aw.

"Sharpay how could you do this you're only 17?" Questioned their father calmly.

"Charlie, I think what they're trying to tell us is…" Mrs. Evans said, staring into space.

"Yes, mom, Sharpay is," As Ryan finished Katherine mouthed the word as he said it "Pregnant."

The two twins just sat there with their heads down.

"Well I hope you know what this means Sharpay?" Charles said, breaking the silence.

"Yes daddy. I know and…" He cut off his daughter.

"We're moving. I'm not telling where just go pack your things. NOW! All of you go, now."

"But da…." He cut her off again.

"Don't _daddy_ me. You heard me now go."

Sharpay sat there as her father left the room. Katherine was already upstairs packing.

"We'll figure out a way to get through this. Don't worry." Whispered Ryan as he left the room.

Five minutes past and Sharpay still is sitting in the same spot only this time her face was wet with tears. Ryan walked slowly into the dinning room.

"Oh good. You're still here. Dad said we're leaving in a week." He said slowly while slipping into one of the seats near Sharpay. He took one of her hands and held in his.

"Don't talk about dad to me." She said quietly.

"Okay. Wanna talk to me?"

"I can't leave Troy. I love him." Choked Sharpay.

"I know…I know. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah. Why Ryan?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he doing this to me? Why can't we just stay here and he can ground me until I'm, like, thirty or something."

Ryan couldn't help but crack a smile. Sharpay smiled back at him.

" 'Cause, he's a big jerk." They shared a chuckle.

"Well, I better go pack before he comes down here and breaks me in half."

Sharpay walked up to her room with Ryan following. As she packed they talked about thins. Regular things.

The next day Troy walked over to Sharpay's locker quickly.

"Yeah. You okay?" He asked as he hugged her.

"You know I love you right?" She asked through his shirt.

"Yeah and I love you." They both look into each other's eyes.

"My father is making us move away." Sharpay could now feel the tears gather in her eyes.

"What? Why? No…No, you can't"

"He wont tell where but I'll be gone in a week." Sharpay is now crying.

"No." Troy then gave her another hug. A hug so tight it was like someone was pulling her away and he wouldn't…no… he couldn't let go.

Time for the most horrible thing in the world- TBC

Wow I wrote this and it almost made me cry  And it takes a lot of stuff to make me cry. (that's why I said almost)

Well I hope you liked it. Pleeze R&R


	4. Moving

**Disclaimer- see chapter 1 or prologue **

**Paring-Troypizzle (that's my way of saying Troypay)**

**Summery-Parents just don't understand. Its like Romeo and Juliet.**

_Why she never said goodbye_

_**Chapter 3-the last goodbyes, or not?**_

_**Last time on Why she never said goodbye: **"My father is making us move away." Sharpay could now feel the tears gather in her eyes._

"_What? Why? No…No, you can't" _

"_He wont tell where but I'll be gone in a week." Sharpay was now crying._

"_No." Troy then gave her another hug. A hug so tight it was like someone was pulling her away and he wouldn't…no… he couldn't let go._

For next few days Sharpay tried to spend as much time with Troy as she can. When her father questioned her about where she was Ryan would jump in and help.

The week went by too fast for Sharpay. She wished she didn't have to leave Troy or any of her friends.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Asked Charles as he dropped his suitcases and looked at his family. Sharpay looked tired and annoyed, Ryan looked like Sharpay but a little happier, and their mother was happy and excited to move. Charles still didn't tell anybody where they were moving to.

As Charles and Katherine walked out of the house, Ryan stopped Sharpay before she could even take a step.

"I think I know where we're going. So you could tell Troy and he could come get you." Exclaimed Ryan excitedly.

Sharpay stared at him for a few seconds and added "Why are you doing all this? I thought you hated me and Troy going out?"

"Yeah, I know but I don't want you to get all depressed and go all emo on me. We have to help each other, we're twins remember?"

"Yeah. Oh and Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks and I love you." At that Sharpay gave Ryan a hug like she wouldn't see _him, _instead of Troy, again.

Just then they heard their father call out to them and they hurried out of the house trying to dodge the mover dudes as Sharpay addressed them by.

Sharpay called Troy secretly once they arrived at the airport. She told her mom she was going to find something to eat while they waited for the plane.

"Hey babe, I miss you already." Troy said.

"Yeah I miss you too. Ryan told me he thinks he knows where we're going but he didn't tell me yet," Then Sharpay continued with a sigh of happiness "He such a good brother. He's trying all he can to try to keep us together."

"Lucky. All I got is my mom and my coach."

"Oh now your not calling him dad anymore?"

"Yeah, I do but all he cares about is basketball, basketball, basketball. It gets tiring."

"Oh crap I think my dad is looking for me. I can see him looking around for something. I'll try to call you later alright?"

"Aw, okay. Talk to you later."

"Why can't you just say ttyl? Forget it love you, bye."

With a chuckle Troy added "Okay bye."

Sharpay strolled over to her father who had just found her and was waiting for her.

"Ready to go princess?"

"Yes daddy." Sharpay felt anger boil up inside of her. It killed her inside to answer so… sweetly.

On the plane Sharpay stared out the window, watching each cloud pass by. She thought about Troy and what was going to happen in the future. Will he give up with her and find a new girlfriend? Will he stay with her? Why'd they have to move? Life is not going to be easy. Sharpay slowly dosed off.

"Sharpay. Sharpay wake up. Shar we're here." Ryan said softly, gently shaking Sharpay to wake her.

"Huh?" Sharpay replied sleepily.

"We landed. We're here." Sharpay looked out the window. She saw a very gray sky and everything was wet.

"Where are we?" Sharpay said standing up and stretching.

"Well by the looks of it I believe we're in-" Just then Ryan was cut off by the speaker.

"_Flight 67 to England has just landed. Everyone remain in his or her seats until further notice. Thank you."_

"Does that answer your question?"

"We're in England?!" Sharpay said surprised.

"Yeah."

"It's not _that_ far away from New Mexico. This is great! I could try to catch flight back home and it wont take that long to get back so me and Troy could see each other again in no time!"

"Don't get your hopes up too high. Mom and dad have your passport, you can't go back without it." Sharpay's face fell back to a frown.

She felt the stinging feeling of tears gathering in her eyes. She was crying out of anger and hate. She didn't feel sad, just angry.

"Shar don't cry it'll be ok. Don't be sad please." Ryan said trying to comfort his sister.

"I'm not sad Ry. Just angry." Sharpay mumbled as she slid past him to get off the plane. Ryan followed her.

The Evans family drove to their new house in silence. Charles tried to get everybody to talk but failed.

"Well here we are." Jake said pulling into the new Evans mansion driveway.

"Fancy." Katherine said getting out of the car. Sharpay began to gather her things to get out but her father stopped her and waited until Ryan got out.

"Look Sharpay," Charles started clearing his throat, "I know you don't want to but you've got to get used to this because there's no turning back now. Ok?"

Sharpay slowly turned her head towards this man she calls father and looked at him confusedly. "No, dad. I wont." Sharpay felt tears coming and she tried to hold them back. It worked for a few seconds.

"Cry if you want but that's not going to change my mind. Changes aren't always a good thing but you have to make this a good thing. You have to be strong."

"_Strong_?! Don't tell me how to be strong. Look nothing will make me happy again but going back home so just leave me alone." with that, Sharpay grabbed her stuff and headed for the house. Chalres hopped out of the car and ran in front of Sharpay and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Don't talk like that to me, I am your father young lady." Charles said shaking Sharpay.

"Father's are people who love their children." Sharpay said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"What?!" Sharpay brought her head up and looked her father in the eyes. Charles let go of his daughter and remained in the same place, dumbfounded. Sharpay ran into the house to find Ryan.

Once Sharpay reached Ryan, she told him what her and their father was talking about. Then she looked out the only to find him slowly unpacking the car. He looked like he was thinking about something. Sharpay let out a sad giggle and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Ryan said walking over to his sister.

"He's still thinking about what I said to him. Ya know, the 'father's are people that love their children' thing. He still doesn't get it."

"Even a rock would know what that means. It's not some freaky scientific question that only Gabi and Taylor would know. I miss them." Ryan sighed

"Yeah, I miss them too."

"Let's call them!"

"No, the time zones are different. It's 8:15 here with means it's 11:15 there. Their all in class."

"That never stopped anybody before."

"Yeah if you don't include Darbus."

"Oh yeah."

"Ryan, Sharpay. Come down here to meat our new services." Katherine called out from downstairs. Their new "services" were: Jesse-the maid, Tom-the butler, Kevin-the yard keeper, and Joe-the pool boy. Sharpay watched her mother stare at Joe, eying him up, down, and around (if you know what I mean). Sharpay let out a chuckle and whispered to Ryan, "Looks like we'll be seeing Joe around a lot more then the others."

Ryan, who too was watching his mother, chuckled and replied, "You can say that again."

"Well I hope things go swell around here." Charles said dropping the last pile of bags on the floor.

"Wait we have a pool?" Ryan blurted out breaking the little bit of silence, "But isn't it always raining here?"

"Yeah but…think about the summer and the days it _doesn't _rain." Charles replied dumbly.

"Well Joe, you'll be getting paid without working. Life couldn't be any sweeter huh?" Ryan said turning towards him.

"I beg to differ." Joe replied in the most heart melting, British accented, voice. Joe was tall, muscular, and had a smile, surprisingly, similar to Troy's. He walked slowly over to Sharpay and lifted her hand to his mouth. He gently kissed it and said, "I'll be of your service anytime." And flashed his smile again.

"Sorry but I already have a boyfriend." She said softly with a smile, slowly taking back her hand.

"I'm guessing he lives back at your old home?"

"You guess right."

"Long distant relationships don't last too long!"

"Yeah well-"

"Hey bub watch it. Her boyfriend loves her very much and she loves him back just as much so cool it and back off!" Ryan said butting into their conversation.

"Yeah what he said." Sharpay said.

"That's what you think." Joe said cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah well even if you _were_ right I wouldn't accept your 'services'."

"Why? I'm hot, tall, every girls dream."

"Because your cocky. You think everybody likes you first of all and second…" Sharpay's throat got dry. She wanted to say words but they didn't want to come out.

Ryan glanced at Sharpay and finished her sentence, "Second because your…dumb. Right Shar?" Sharpay shook her head no slowly and replied quietly, "It's ok Ry. Go ahead." Ryan knew what she meant and finished the sentence the _right_ way.

"Second, because she's…pregnant. So just back off."

Joe stared at the twins smiling. "Like I'll ever believe that one."

"It's true!" Ryan squeaked.

"You'll believe me in a few months." Sharpay said walking away coolly. Ryan looked at Joe, "I'm watchin' you." With that, Ryan followed Sharpay.

**TBC**

**I know what you all are thinking "wow finally, a update!!" I would think the same too. Well I got an "ok" idea for this story so I decided it was time to **_**update!!**_

**Hope you guyz liked it. I'll try to update soon but I got so many stories to do right now so… yeah. Hang in there for a little while.**

**Review pleeze!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
